Ecstasy
by barbie4life36
Summary: Klefan has some fun in the woods WARNING: SMUT


The sky was dark as Klaus stood against a tree watching the moonlight over the quarry. He looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar face of a brooding vampire named Stefan Salvatore. He had never seen such a beautiful face in all his years on this planet. Stefan had eyes as green as the leafs on the trees, a perfect jaw structure, and rock-hard abs. He also had the kindest smile, but his expression towards Klaus looked angry, Klaus wondered what he had done wrong, besides ruin everything between him and Elena, but truthfully Klaus thought Stefan was too good for Elena since she was a nasty whore who probably had STDs, if anything he did Stefan a favor and saving him from heartbreak.

"Fuck you Klaus" he said in an angry tone.

"Well there's a thought" Klaus replied

Stefan looked at Klaus confusingly, but he had to admit he wanted to rip Klaus's t-shirt and dark blue jeans right off of his body.

"You ruined Elena and I." he stated and looked on the verge of tears. Klaus went over to comfort him and wrapped his arms tightly around Stefan.

"It's okay Stefan, I'm here for you." Stefan lifted his head up from Klaus's shoulder and kissed Klaus's lips roughly and it was then Stefan forgot about Elena and only focused on Klaus's erection rubbing against his thigh.

"Klaus, please fuck me." Stefan moaned as Klaus's lips moved to Stefan's throat and his tongue trailed all the way up to Stefan's ear.

"Anything for you, love." whispered Klaus and the response had made Stefan's bright smile appear upon his face when he realized Klaus called him "love." They began ripping each other's clothes off, but they didn't care, they were in each other's touch. Once they were completely naked, Klaus's tongue slowly began licking it's way down to Stefan's package, kissing every ab and sucking on each nipple before getting to it's destination. Stefan closed his eyes as he was enjoying every slow, torturous second of Klaus's tongue and mouth on his sweaty body.

"Klaus, please." Stefan moaned and threaded his fingers in Klaus's hair as Klaus finally put his mouth on Stefan's dick and began sucking and licking. Stefan thought he was going to rip Klaus's hair out with all the tension he was causing within his body. Kluas had to steady Stefan's legs with his hands as Stefan was shaking from the pleasure Klaus was causing him. Stefan's hands left Klaus's hair to hold the sides of the tree to keep himself steady. His breathing was distorted as Klaus sucked just at the right rhythm. Stefan moaned so loud he was sure the whole town of Mystic Falls could hear him. Stefan swore it was the best blowjob, he's ever had. Stefan ripped off a branch of the tree out of frustration from the pressure building in his dick. Stefan finally came in Klaus's mouth and reached ecstasy, he was floating on Cloud-9. As Klaus licked Stefan one last time he spun Stefan sorunf pressing Stefan's chest against the tree. This took Stefan by surprise since he was still on a high from the mind-blowing orgasm Klaus had just gave him but he didn't care. With Stefan's chest against the tree and Klaus's chest against Stefan's back, Klaus entered Stefan and bucked his hips foward.

"You feel so good." Klaus moaned as he kissed Stefan's neck and back. Stefan just moaned and nodded in response.

"Harder." Stefan demanded to Klaus and he fullfilled his wishes and his thrusts became stronger. Klaus wrapped his arms around Stefan to keep them sturdy and felt his abs and that just made him go faster. They were a mess of sweaty bodies and were so close you didn't know where one stopped and one began. As Klaus and Stefan came together, Klaus bit him on the neck in a moment of passion. Stefan cried out, but not in pain, in pleasure. Klaus felt Stefan's blood running down his throat and once he felt Stefan couldn't lose anymore blood, he relunctantly pulled back. Klaus pulled out of Stefan and turned him around to give Stefan his blood to heal him from the hybrid bite he had given him.

"Go ahead my darling." Klaus whispered as he tiled his neck to the side for Stefan to get a better bite. Stefan's fangs exposed themselves and his vampire eyes appeared as he looked at Klaus one more time before diving for his neck and biting down hard. Klaus closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure Stefan's fangs were giving him. Stefan drank and felt more power and pleasure. Once he was fully healed he pulled back and both of their bloody lips kissed roughly.

"Round 2?" Stefan asked. Klaus wondered why he felt the need to ask

"Hell yeah." Klaus moaned and their adventures continued in the woods for the rest of the night


End file.
